Strollers are a tool commonly found in daily life, such as a stroller for shopping, a stroller suitable for lying and sitting of babies, or the like. In order to facilitate carrying and storage when not in use, a baby stroller, for example, is generally configured to be foldable. Space occupied by the stroller is reduced by folding of the stroller.
There are a wide variety of kinds of frames of the existing foldable stroller, but either its structure is complex and structural strength is not high, or it is very inconvenient to be folded. Moreover, the foldable strollers are bulky after being folded, inconvenient for storage and placement, and cannot be adapted to the user's space for holding. These drawbacks may cause inconvenience to the users, make the user experience poor, and not conducive to market promotion.